


A Stack of Trouble

by alternatealto



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sick!Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternatealto/pseuds/alternatealto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those pesky kids have done it to Wilson again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stack of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for the 2011 Camp Sick!Wilson "Child's Play" challenge on LiveJournal.

**A Stack of Trouble**   
  
  


“You did this  _how?_ ”   

Wilson sighed.  Asking House to help him had been a mistake.  “Cup stacking,” he said again, patiently.   

“Cup stacking,” House repeated.  “Wow.  Taking out your frustrations on innocent kitchenware again?” 

 “It’s a  _sport_ ,” Wilson explained.  “The  kids in the cancer ward wanted – ” 

“To maim the man who rendered them bald?”  House was feeling over the swollen wrist with expert fingers.  “Well, it’s sprained,” he announced. “Looks like the cups were stacked against you this time.”   

“ _House . . ._ ”  
  
House fastened the bandage snugly.  "Next time you play with something stacked," he advised, "make sure it comes with D-Cups."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much as I'd like to, I can't claim the last two jokes in this fic. They're courtesy of my partner and beta, Ouisel on LiveJournal.
> 
> And cup stacking really is a sport! With, like, official rules and everything!


End file.
